Hectic House!
by xCullenLoverx
Summary: March break and I was going over to the Cullen’s house like every Saturday. Basically what happens on March break at the Cullen's House. I suck at summarys. sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters. : ( The wonderful Stephanie Meyer does.

Hectic house

BPOV

It is March break and I was going over to the Cullen's house like every Saturday. Edward came over and opened the door for me as usual. Then rushed over to his side (the driver's side) and got in. he didn't start the Volvo like he usually does. Instead he looked at me and asked if I was sure I wanted to go over to his house.

"Ya I'm sure I wana come over… Why?" I answered. "It's just because the house and my family are gona being a little crazy." He said. Then started the Volvo as I started asking why it was gona be crazy. He answered me by saying "Its March break so to have a little fun, the Cullen's have a 'fun week'… we do stuff that's fun to us. Usually the first two days are prank days and the second two days are whatever you want to do, and the last two days are 'truth or dare Cullen style', courtesy to Alice." When he said 'Cullen style' that scared me a little.

"Ok. Question. Am I going to get hurt if I come over?" He just chuckled and told me I wouldn't get hurt and that he would protect me. _Thank god. _I thought. "Ok let's go." I said. With his insane driving we were at his house pretty quick. I think maybe five minuets. Then he stopped the car and asked me "are you ready." I thought for a minute. "Nope, so let's go…"

He came around, opened the door and helped me out. Always so gentlemanly. We walked up to the door, hand in hand, and he opened the door and motioned for me to go in. As soon as we got in we herd a huge crash and saw a big Emmett, tape across his front and lying on the floor face down.

We looked at him in confusion and all he said was "Jasper taped me to the roof and when I tried to wiggle free, to get down I ended up falling, and landing face first on the floor." Silence. Then we burst out laughing and Edward said "Nice one Jasper". I knew that Jasper could hear him because of his vampire hearing. Emmett just gave us a death glare. The phrase 'if looks could kill' came into my head.

Then a smirk came onto his face. "Hey Bella, Edward? You guys wanna help get Jasper back for me?" I jumped up and down while saying yes, yes, yes. But Edward put a hand on my shoulder and held me, so I would stop bouncing. "No. I'm not putting Bella in possible danger because of your pranks. She is human remember." "Aww but Eddie please." Then I gave him a pout face.

He sighed and then said "ok. But Bella doesn't get hurt." So Emmett told us the plan and within 15 minutes we put it into action… "So that's what well will be doing. It will be getting Alice to but that's ok."

I went over to Jasper and asked him if I could ask him a question. "Sure why not… what do you want to know?" Jasper asked. "Umm… Ah…-" then I got an idea. "-what was it like to be in the war?" I asked my question and then gave Edward and Emmett the ok signal and they rushed upstairs to go trash Jaspers room.

While he was answering the question I wasn't really listening, I was just picturing there faces when they see what happened to there room. He finished answering the question and started upstairs. I followed him and looked in the room.

When I looked in the room the first thing I saw were pictures of Emmett posing for the camera and a pink background / wall. The bed was taken apart, right down to the frame and sheets. The pillows were all ripped, the blankets were all over the room the windows, fans, lights, and over the doors. All of Jasper stuff was all over the house. Oh a few minutes earlier we herd Alice scream "Jasper get Emmett and Edward!" But it was too late the damage was done. There room was trashed.

After about fifteen minutes of tapping Alice and Jasper freak out Alice grabbed me and started running to her room. (We were downstairs) "OH NO! EDWARD HELP! She wants to play Bella Barbie!" I didn't need Edward to tell me that. Edward chased after us but it was too late. I was locked in Alice's bathroom. She took out her tools and began.

--

She finally finished. I had to admit I looked pretty good. My hair was in loose curls and my make up was amazing thanks to Rose. After that Edward ran up to me and hugged me like I had been gone for 2 days. _How long had I been gone? _I thought. I looked at the clock I had been in there 4 hours. It is now 10:30 PM. "Charlie." I said with surprise and worry. Edward kissed me and then ran both of us to the Volvo. We got in and started driving. "I'm sorry about Alice." He stated. I sighed. "I think ill live." I admitted then looked in the mirror.

We got to my house and he stopped and looked at the clock and it read 10:35 PM. We went to the door and Edward turned to me "he's not mad you don't have to worry. Alice called and said you would be home a little later. He actually doesn't expect you until 11."

So we went inside and Charlie was watching football so a simple hi would be ok. "Hey dad, Edwards here." "Hey Bells, Edward. There's pizza in the kitchen if you kids want any." I answered. "No thanks dad. Were just gona do some studying." We walked up to my room. Since Edward didn't need to study he just helped me. We had a biology test the first day we came back form the March break. _Oh Joy. _We studied for about an hour and a half. Edward decided to go change before he came back after Charlie was asleep. I walked him to the door and he kissed me goodbye. Then called to Charlie "goodbye chief." Charlie loved when Edward called him that.

So Edward left and Charlie decided to go to sleep. _Yes!_ Only a couple of minutes until Edward come's. I went to my room and grabbed my night bag and silky pink and purple PJ bottoms and pink top. I took my shower and got ready for bed. When I walked into my room Edward was sitting in the rocking chair. I went over and curled up in his lap _Damn I love doing that._ He smelled so good.

It was 11:30 now so Edward said "its 11:30 you should get some sleep." He was right I should get some sleep. I sighed very heavily –he laughed- and I got up and walked over to my bed. I lay down and Edward tucked me in then climbed in beside me and said "you should really get some sleep." "I don't think I can with you here." He replied by saying "I love you." And then he started humming my lullaby.

I was dreaming about Edward and I lying in our meadow when I heard something scratching in the closet. Then the bed was shaking. I sat straight up and "AHHH EDWARD" I screamed. Something scary came out from under the bed and I screamed louder. "AHHH." The lights flickered and then turned on and rose was standing there, her makeup really scary and dark clothes. I glared at her she just laughed.

Then she went over to the corner of the room and Alice came out holding a video camera. They looked at each other and laughed even harder. Then a look of horror must have come over my face because they froze as I whispered "Charlie". They both smiled and said "we already took care of it. Charlie knows and told us not to hurt you." Rose said between chuckles. "The look on your face Bella, it was so funny!" Alice said breaking into laughter… again. I glared and then buried my face in my pillow.

Not long after I herd Edward. "Ok enough. Get Out." He ordered… wait how long has Edward been here? Oh well, he's gona get it for not stopping them. Alice and Rose left and Edward came back over to the bed. "Edward why didn't you stop them?" I yell whispered. He replied with a simple "they threatened me." "How" was all I could say? "Not letting me see you for three days." He said and shrugged. I had to admit that 3 days is a long time. "That's fine I guess." was all I could say.

He laid me down and said goodnight and kissed me and then started to humm my lullaby. It took less then maybe two minutes for me to fall asleep. When I fell asleep I started to dream …

Disclaimer: I'm sad I don't own twilight or the characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm sad I don't own twilight or the characters.

Second day

EPOV

I have just left Bella's house. It's 7 AM and I'm running to my house. _God I love running. _I arrived at my house not even 10 minutes later. I changed, said 'hi' to my family then said "Ok I'm leaving again, back to Bella's house." I herd all of there thoughts…

Alice – _god you spend a lot of time there._

Esme -- _Ok see you later._

Carlisle – _See you soon son._

Emmett – _be safe dude._

Rosalie – _whatever. _

Jasper- _ugh I feel so much lust… sorry bye Eddie._

I growled at the 'Eddie' part. I herd them laugh. I hate it when they call me Eddie. I grabbed Rosalie's keys to her red BMW Convertible. I wanted to get back at her for scaring Bella, so I drove her car to Bella's house and started taking her car apart. Some of the pieces I hid in the forest.

Then I went back Bella's room and she was just waking up, so I sat on her bed and held her in my arms. Then she turned to me and kissed me after saying "I need a human moment." So she left and was back in 15 minutes. _Goodness Bella is beautiful. _Her hair was wet and messy, yet somehow in order. She was wearing tight jeans and a tank top Alice picked out.

Rose's thoughts came into my head _Edward what the hell did you do? My car is gone… _she went on for 5 minutes non-stop and then thought to me _I'm coming to get you! _"Uh oh" I must have said that out loud because Bella looked at me with confusion in her face. I laughed and told her "I took Rosalie's car and took it apart… in front of your house. Then she thought to me that she's coming to get me."

She paused then laughed. Between chuckles Bella asked me if I took the car apart to get back at Rose for scaring Bella last night. I just shook my head yes. "Aww thanks" Bella said and then walked down stairs to have breakfast. Bella made herself pancakes and blushed while eating them, probably feeling self-conscious.

Then we herd a knock on the door. OMC. "It's Rosalie!" The look on Bella's face made me laugh. She looked horrified. "LET ME IN!" Rose yelled, so Bella got up and let her in. Then she showed me the keys to my Volvo and the steering wheel. My mouth dropped and she started yelling at me... again.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, you're going to fix my car, buy me a new one and go shopping with me whenever I want…" I stopped listening after the shopping comment. "Ok, ok Rose calm down." She was so mad. If she could she would be red right now. Rose loved her car so much. I went out and fixed her car. Then we fixed my car and went back to my house.

As usual I opened the door for Bella, and she climbed in my car, then I rushed over to my side and climbed in just as Bella started talking. "I wanna get back at Emmett and Alice." "And how do you plan on doing that my love?" I asked. "Well I could use your help. For Alice we can cancel her credit cards and give her clothes to charity. For Emmett we can do something to his jeep."

I thought for a second _Hmm wow she's brilliant. _ "Hmm what would you say to a redecoration… of Emmett's jeep?" Bella laughed. "That sounds… perfect." She laughed again. We pulled into my long winding drive way. I got out and went over to Bella's side and held a hand out for her, she took it gratefully and stepped out. We went into my house with evil grins. My family all thought at the same time. _What are they up to? _ I just laughed and Bella look confused. "They were just wondering what we are up to." Her mouth formed an 'O' shape.

I started to walk over to the piano and Bella followed. She smiled as I started to play her lullaby. Everyone exited the room with in 2 minutes. I pulled out my phone while playing the piano so no one could hear me talking. **(A/N; He is playing the piano with one hand.) **

"What are you doing?" Bella asked. I just put my finger to my mouth and made a 'Shhh' sound. Bella copied and shuck her head yes. "Hello I'd like to cancel Alice's credit card. Yes. Ok. Bye." Bella was silently laughing the whole time. I dialed another number. "Yes. I have A LOT of clothes to donate to charity. Come say… 1:30 PM and you can pick them up. Ok. Bye."

Then I told Bella, my family will be out hunting. "What about Alice?" she asked. I knew exactly what she meant. "I'll just keep changing my mind." "Very clever. I like how you think Eddie." Silence. "Sorry Edward." She gave me a pout look and I hugged her to let her know she was forgiven. I hate when people call me Eddie.

It was now 1:25 and everyone was getting ready to leave. We said our goodbyes and they left. At exactly 1:30 the charity guy showed up and we started moving all Alice's clothes. "Thank you for donating so much clothing." The guys said. We replied with "Your welcome." Within 20 minutes all Alice's clothes were gone.

The rest of the time we just watched the movie 'cursed'. Bella picked the movie. She handed it to me and I put it in and pressed play. I sat down and she curled up in my lap. The movie was almost over.

I herd my family coming and Alice think _EDWARD WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CLOTHES AND CREDIT CARDS. _ I stiffened and Bella noticed. She looked confused again. I only had to say one word… "Alice." With that I took and ran Bella to my room. Then I locked the door. Not that it would help.

"Knock, knock, and knock. Edward let me in." I don't think so Alice, and don't break the door or Esme would kill you… again." Bella laughed. Then Alice stormed away, probably to see Jasper. "I kind of have to go home and cook for Charlie." Bella was so cute when she was being shy.

I smiled and ran her to the car. We got in and drove to her house. I helped her make steak, potato's and noodles. I excused myself while Charlie and Bella ate. I herd little parts of their conversation. "So what did you do today?" Bella stuttered looking for words. "I-I-I um went to the Cullen's house watched movies." "What are you doing tomorrow?" Charlie asked. Bella thought. "Hmm I don't know… maybe going to the Cullen's again?" they finished dinner and Bella washed the dishes and ran upstairs only tripping once. I was proud of her. Bella took her human moment and fell asleep. So cute when she sleeps.


	3. Chapter 3

Shopping

BPOV

I was woken up from Edward and Alice 'trying' to be quiet. "No Edward I have a surprise for her." "Alice be quiet she is sleeping." "Edward its 11:30 AM time for her to" I decided it was time to get up. "Ok, ok I'm awake just stop fighting." And I sat up. They both looked at me.

Alice smiled. "Ok Bella gets dressed. I have something for you." I was still too asleep to argue so I got dressed with out a fight. Then she ran me to her house and put me in her yellow Porsche.

"Where are we going Alice?" She didn't answer me or look at me. She just sped up when she was already going 125. The needle just kept going until it got to 135. This wasn't new for Alice. It scared the heck out of me, but there was nothing I could do but grab the sides of the seat as hard as I could.

We pulled up in front of the mall. I must have had a look of horror on my face because Alice said to me "snap out of it Bella it's just a mall." Then she started dragging me into the mall. I knew where she was headed right away.

Victoria's secret. We got there and she got an arm load of clothes. Actually shoved me into a change room. I tried everything on and ended up getting a matching pair of blue under wear. I didn't bother arguing Alice would have got it anyway.

Then we went to one of Alice's makeup stores. "Oh no I'm not getting any more stuff." "Bella you only got one thing." "Yah that cost 75 dollars and I don't even need it!" she ignored that and kept dragging me in. she got a lot of make up, probably to… oh no.

I started to walk away when she grabbed my arm. "And where do you think your going." She asked. "I'm going to call Edward to come and get me." I said. "With this" and she held up my cell phone. "Alice give that back." "Not until we pay for the makeup and get back in the car. Then you can have it back."

So she paid for all the stuff and we started on our way home. Or so I thought. She brought me to the drug store. "What are we doing here?" I asked. Alice was shaking her head "silly Bella were shopping." I glared at her. "Ok, ok were getting you some more 'good smelling' shampoo. And some more make up" "what do we need that for?" I asked.

She laughed "for Edward of course." I laughed at that. "I don't think it will make a difference." With that she raised her eyebrows and shrugged. I knew I won. Ha ha. "So we don't have to buy this stuff?!?" I said with hope. "Ha ha. Not a chance. Were getting it all." Then she charged it with her card. "Garr" I said only loud enough for Alice to hear.

Then I walked out. No surprise she caught up to me within seconds. She grabbed my arm. "Ok ok I'll take you home." "Can I come to your house instead?" Alice laughed. "To see Edward?" "You got it." This time we both laughed together.

Alice abruptly stopped. "I'm keeping your bags though." I didn't argue because she sounded serious and quite frankly I didn't care. "Ok fine with me." My cell started ringing, so I started to reach for the dash board because that's where Alice put it, but before I knew it Alice had it in her hand checking the caller ID.

"Sorry Bella can't come to the phone right now . . . no she's fine, not hurt." Right there I knew it was Edward. "Alice give me the phone! "No Bella, sit down and be quiet. You're not getting the phone." I gave her an evil glare then turned and pouted. "Yes Edward I'm here. Just telling Bella to be quiet. We'll be home in about 15 minutes." She looked at me. "Ok – Bella you wanna go get ice cream?" I shook my head yes. "Ya were getting ice cream. Ok. Bye."

I was still pouting when she hung up the phone. Alice just ignored it. "Ok we'll go get some ice cream at the convenience store and then we'll go home and see Edward." I didn't say anything. Alice just laughed. It took us not even 5 minutes to get to the convenience store with Alice's insane driving. I got a chocolate and, of course, Alice didn't get anything.

In 10 minutes we were at Alice's mansion. When we got there Alice put a blindfold on me. "Alice. Why do I have to wear a blindfold?" then I herd the door close and I knew I was alone.

I must have sat there for about 10 minutes, that came to 15 and I was being pulled out of the car and was being put into what I thought was Edward's Volvo. It definitely smelled like Edward, mmm.

"Edward?" I asked. "Yes love?" I loved hearing his voice. "Oh thank god. I thought Alice was gonna take me to another place or something." I herd Alice's musical voice."Oh but Bella I am." "What? And why do I have this blindfold on?" I asked as I tried to get it off. Then I felt Alice's hands pull mine away from the blindfold. "You'll see." Alice said.

Then Edward placed me in the Volvo. Then someone got in. "ok Bella. Let's go." … Alice. "Where are we going?" "Sorry Bella I can't tell you or Edward will hurt me." "Garer. … Pwease Awice" "garr Bella I hate when you do that but no I will not tell you."

That when I started thinking hmm. Me. Going somewhere. Garr. Edward has a surprise. I have said Garr out loud because Alice asked "oh my Bella. What's gotten into you? You never growl." I smiled and said "just thinking" the rest of the ride was silent.

Still blindfolded I got out of the car and tried walking. I ended up tripping and the cold unbreakable grasp I was used to caught me before I hit the ground. I was picked up bridal style then swung onto Edward's back. He must have been waiting for me.

We stopped running and he set me down. "You can take of your blindfold now." _'Bout time. _I thought. I took off the blind fold and what I saw was absolutely amazing.

There where roses and candles all over… and I loved it. "What's this all about?" I asked in an amazed voice. Well it's the 3rd day so we get to do what we want to do and I want to do something special for you." He said. "Aww thank you."

He picked me up bridal style again and carried me to the picnic blanket an set me down. There was a full dinner there. There was potato's, chicken and a little Cesar salad.

"Mmm smells good" he laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked not really paying attention due to the scene and food. "Just thinking how it smells good to you but not to me, and I cooked it!" "You did a very good job of cooking it." e rest of the night we talked, hugged, kissed and talked some more.

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned twilight and the characters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned twilight and the characters.**

Truth or dare.

BPOV

I was just starting to wake up when Edward said "it's time to get up and go to my house for truth or dare" "hmm, yeah okay" I was still not awake. "Love do you wanna go or sleep more." "I wanna come, just a few more minutes though." "Okay, ill wake you in a few minutes, and ill get everything ready for you." Haha, I laughed a little, I guess he heard it. "Whats so funny?" I smiled. "Don't worry about it, just thinking."

"Okay, see you in 5 minutes" I thought to myself. _This will be funny, Edward getting all my stuff ready. _I fell a sleep and what felt like 2 seconds turned into 5 minutes. Edward was shaking me gently telling me to wake up. "Mmm, yeah, sure." I still had my eyes closed. "Bella" "yeah" "open your eyes" so I did as I was told and Edwards face was 2 inches from mine. His eyes held mine instantly. "Bella love, are you going to get up?" he asked. "No I'm staying in bed." He came closer. "what about now?" "Umm, no?" I answered more of a question, more than a statement. Edward came closer, only a couple centimeters away, and gave me the famous crooked smile. "Still?" "No getting out now." I answered.

I got up, still dazzled and walked to the bathroom. The shower was on how I liked it. "Nice job." I said quietly. I heard him laugh and a thanks. I knew he heard me. I took my shower and ate breakfast. "So Cullen style truth or dare?" he looked at me. "You don't have to play if you don't want to." "Ohh but I do want to play." I said. I got up to put the dishes away and he was gone and back with my coat, before I was done. We started walking to his Volvo. We took his Volvo just for me, because he knows I don't like running if it is at all possible.

We arrived it the Cullen's house with in minutes. Stupid vampire speed. Before Edward even opened the door, Emmett pulled me into a death grip, witch, I think was supposed to be a hug. "Hey 'lil sis." He said enthusiastically. "Emmett… can't… breath." I choked out. "Oh sorry." He gently set me down and I stumbled into Edwards arms. "Got ch'ya" I looked up and smiled.

Emmett grabbed my arm. "Bella. Come on, were gonna start soon." Then he pulled me inside. The whole family was sitting in the Family room with there partner. Alice and jasper, Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett, wait… were did Emmett get there. Edward sat down on the love seat and pulled me into his lap. Alice stood up. "Okay, we are gonna start Truth or Dare soon just a few rules. No Hurting Bella!" –She looked at Emmett- "secondly you can't pick the person who picked you. Okay, let's start. Ill go first. Esme truth or dare?"

"Umm, dare." Alice thought for a second. "I dare you to sing karaoke in the food court in the mall." Esme looked at her. "What song?" she asked with the most confused, serious face, ever. "I kissed a girl by Katy parry." Alice replied just as serious as Esme. Esme started to get up but Alice interrupted her. "And… I get to pick you outfit." Alice lifted on eyebrow and smirked. Then the two of them ran upstairs to pick out Esme's outfit. Alice picked out a dress that looked exactly like the one in Katy Parry's video. It was short, gold and had a v-neck cut. When we got to the mall Esme got a course of wolf whistles and 'looking good' "okay let's get this over with." She said and walked in the door. Esme got on a table and the music started playing. When Esme was done singing, everyone clapped.

On the way home I was with Emmett, Edward and Alice in Alice's Porsche. "Hey Alice?" "yeah Bella?" "why do you have that outfit?" Emmett laughed, and Alice sped up. "Okay we're here, everyone out!" Alice said. We got out and Emmett pilled me over to the side. "Hey Bella, I got a story to tell you." "Emmett not right now, I wanna go see Edward." "Fine I guess you don't wanna know why Alice had that outfit." That caught my attention because apparently it was very funny in the car.

"I'm sorry Emmett what was the story?" he looked at me. "I don't know if I remember it now." "You have super vampire memory." Then he gave me a stern look. "Okay okay. Alice had a Katy Parry phase –I laughed at that- she had Katy Parry everything. Clothes, room, decorations, jewelry and went to all her concerts." I laughed so hard, but quietly, and I had tears in my eyes from laughing. Me, laughing got Emmett laughing, which got jasper laughing which got Edward laughing. And Alice just sat there. "NOT FUNNY Bella!" Alice said. Apparently she was blocking her thoughts because Edward asked what was funny. I just laughed again. "Alice… Katy… Parry… phase." I said between laughs.

Edward joined in which made jasper laugh. We got inside and were still laughing. "Did Emmett tell you she went around sing all her songs over and over and over…?" "-okay I get it." Edward looked at me and we both laughed. Alice just glared at me and started growling. I ran behind Edward and a little squeak came from me. Edward crouched and was about to launch when we heard Carlisle clear his throat. "STOP" "yes, I agree with Carlisle, you need to apologize then go sit on the couch." Esme's motherly voice said. "Okay. Sorry _Edward." _She Edwards name like it was a dirty word. "Sorry _Alice." _Edward said it in the same tone. "Good, now Emmett, truth or dare." "Dare. I'm not chicken." Emmett said looking proud. "Okay. You have to eat human food, that Bella will make for you, right dear." Emmett's face fell. "Eww." "Awe Emmett, my cooking isn't that bad." I said then pouted. "NO! That's not what I meant." "Too late, you're eating something disgusting."

Everyone laughed except Emmett. I went into the kitchen and got a bowl. I got some hot dogs and started to cook them; I also got some milk and put it in the bowl. When the hotdogs where cooked I put them in the bowl as well. I also got some goldfish, cheese, chips, blueberries, gum, and pepper and put it in the bowl and mixed it. Then I put it in the blender and put it in a cup. "It smells good Emmett." Actually it smelled horrible. I brought it out and everyone made a face, EXCEPT Edward. "Awe Edward still loves me." I said and gave him a huge smile. "Forever and for always." "Awe Eddie. Okay Emmett here you go. I handed him the what ever it was. "What is it?" he wondered. "Um, hotdogs, milk, goldfish, cheese, chips, gum, blueberries, and pepper." I shrugged. "That's disgusting." I heard jasper say. "Are you chickening out" I asked while raising one eyebrow. "NO!" Emmett almost shouted, almost, and then he ate it in one big gulp.

"Okay Bella 1. That was disgusting. And 2. Truth or dare?" Emmett asked me. "Okay Emmett. 1. I'm appalled and 2. dare." I said copying his words. "Okay Bella, I dare you to go shopping with mike –Alice got a look of horror on her face- for skirts and jeans." "…" I couldn't find words. Then Emmett started laughing and dragging me to his jeep. I mouthed HELP to Edward but it was too late.

~~ In Emmett's jeep. ~~

"Okay lil' sis, I have some advice for you. –I started to get suspicious.-when you show up on his door step, touch his shou- Emmett! Were going shopping, not trying to make him think I'm in love with him. - ookk." The rest of the ride was silent. I knocked on the door. "Oh hey Bella." "Hey mike. I was wondering if you… want to… go shopping with me?" his face brightened up. "Yeah! Ill be right back." He left to go get something, and Emmett ran over. "Bella part of the dare is that you have to try on everything he asks you too." "Emmett no that was not part-"but he was already gone. "Okay let's go." Mike came back. I heard Emmett whisper _ill be watching._

~~ At the mall ~~

"Bella I think you should try this on." He handed me a leopard skin skirt. that may I add, was very short, and a black tank top. I took them reluctantly and tried them on. "Perfect ill buy them for you." Mike said, pulling them out of my hands after I came out of the dressing room. He dropped me off at the Cullen's house and walked me to the door. "Bye mike." I said. He put his hand on my shoulder and before I knew it he was kissing me. I tried to push him off. I guess Edward wasn't home yet, but jasper was, because jasper came out.

"Mike I suggest you leave now." Jasper threatened. Mike still didn't let go. Jasper pushed mike a tint, little bit and mike was on the ground and brung me with him. That's when Edward came home mike was kissing me and jasper was staring at me trying to get mike off. Edward walked over to mike. "Mike I suggest you get away from Bella before I have to use violence." Edward said calmly. Mike got up and I gasped for air. Mike walked away with his head down. Edward rushed over to me. "Bella are you okay?" my eyes were wide open as I shook my head 'no'. Then I ran up to the bathroom, and brushed my teeth and mouth for a half an hour.

"Bella hurry up" I head Emmett yell. The next thing I knew, Emmett was being scolded by Esme. Then an 'ouch' Rosalie must have hit him. "Okay Emmett, I'm coming" I said then rushed down stairs and tripped on the last stair. I put my hands down thinking. _Oh god. _But two cold unbreakable arms caught me. Edward. "Thanks" I mumbled and blushed. Esme decided to put me out of my misery and said. "Bella. You turn." I nodded. "Jasper truth or dare?" I asked.

~~ JPOV ~~

I could feel mischief coming off Bella. But If I pick truth my bro's would think I'm chicken. And even after I tried to save her from mike  
! Oh well. "Bella I pick…

~~ BPOV ~~

Jasper finally answers. "Bella I pick dare." Hmm I thought for a minute. "Okay jasper I dare you to…go up to Newton –I said his name like a bad word. – And tell him your love with him. Then send like love waves or whatever, to make him love you too." Jasper looked at me in silence. So I continued. "And when he asks you on a date… you know he will, and you have to run away." I took a deep breath. Jasper scowled at me and got up. Alice came up beside him and they got in Alice's porche. I looked over to Edward; he nodded and raced me over to his car. And we drove off, to watch the show.

When we got there jasper was already knocking on the door.

'Hello…Jasper?" "Look I have something to tell you –he pause for dramatic effect. - I'm in love with you." Mike was speechless. "Okay. Umm. You wanna go on a date?" mike asked still confused. Jasper started 'crying' and ran away. Edward and I were laughing so hard, the car was shaking. "Wow that was hilarious." I knew jasper head me because he growled. "Okay. Time for the human to go to sleep." I sighed. "But I don't wanna go to sleep and miss anything." "Don't worry, Bella, they'll wait for us." Edward said while carrying me to my bed. Charlie was already asleep. Edward laid me down on my bed and hummed my lullaby and I was out like a light. I had no dreams, just the re-reruns of jaspers dares.

**Okay so this was an okay chapter. Review. Like it, hate it. Whatever. Let ne know. .xCullenLoverx.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'm just playing with Stephanie Meyers Twilight characters.**

6. The last chapter?

BPOV

I woke up with Edward gone. I rolled over to his side of the bed and ended up falling off. Edward must have heard because he was there before I even looked up. "Are you okay love?" I laughed. "Yea I'm fine, where were you?" This time, he laughed. "I was down Stairs making you breakfast," he said. "So lay down and I will bring it up to you." He finished. I eyed him suspiciously, then went and lay down.

He came up with bacon and eggs, just what I wanted today. "Thanks, so what's the plan for today?" I asked. "Well we didn't finish the game of truth or dare so I guess that's what we're doing." I shook my head and went to go get ready.

We were at the Cullen's' house in 15 minutes. Emmett again came out and hugged me tight. "Emmett… can't… breath." He let me go then grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the house, and then he pushed me into a seat. "Okay, Carlisle, truth or dare?" Jasper asked. "Umm dare." Carlisle replied. "Okay, I dare you to… go to the hospital and get books on 'being safe' then go to the mall and give said books to teens and little children." Carlisle mouth dropped. "You could chicken." Then Carlisle got a look of determination on his face.

We drove to the hospital and got the books on 'being safe' and left for the mall. Alice had a video camera out and ready to tape it all. Carlisle went out and stood near the doors to the mall. He had given most of the books to teen couples and little children, when Mike and Jessica came. "Mr. Cullen?" Mike asked with confusion. "Yea, Mike I have something to give you." And he handed him the book. Mike looked at him. "What the hell?" "Read it Mike, and use its words." Then Carlisle gave Mike a stern look. We all broke out laughing.

Carlisle ran out of books and we all went home. Still laughing we walked in the house. Carlisle just glared at us all, which only made us laugh harder. "Okay okay, Carlisle go." I said between laughs. "Okay, Rosalie Truth or dare?"

~~RPOV~~

I thought to myself _well I don't want anything to happen to my hair or my car, or my clothes and Carlisle seems mad, but anyways I will pick…_

~~BPOV~~

"Okay Carlisle, I pick truth." Rosalie said. Emmett got up and started doing the chicken dance. Rose got up and walked over to Emmett and slapped him right across the face. "Oww Rosie what was that for?" Emmett asked. "Oh don't 'Rosie what was that for' me. You know damn well wha-" Esme interrupted Rosalie "watch your language Rosalie" "okay, sorry Esme" Rosalie apologized. Then went and sat back down.

"Okay Rose, what was the most embarrassing thing you've ever done to Jasper?" Carlisle asked. It seemed like he was trying to get Jasper back. Rosalie thought for a minute, then said, "Umm gave him a makeover then forced him to wear a tutu, then come shopping with me for a wig and fake earrings for him." She said in a rush, trying to embarrass Jasper. "You went shopping WITHOUT ME!!!!!" Alice screamed, and then started chasing Rosalie all throughout the house.

"Edward, truth or dare?" Rosalie said while running, with Alice only a few steps behind her. "Jasper can you please stop them." Jasper nodded and both of the girls calmly went and sat down. "You'll pay for that later Rose, and Jasper I'll deal with you later." Jasper looked scared. I would be too if I was Jasper.

Edward cleared his throat unnecessarily. "I pick dare." "Okay I dare you to go on a date with Jessica." I tensed. Edward must have noticed. "Don't worry love, nothing will happen." He whispered to me. We started to drive and I sat in the front and glared at no one in particular. "Awe love nothing's going to happen. I'll make sure of it." Then he leaned over and kissed me. "You better make sure, Alice or Emmett or someone is here to stop me in case I try to come get you." I said. Edward went over to Emmett and said something I didn't understand to him. Next thing I knew, Jasper was in the driver seat and Emmett behind me. Jasper to calm me down and Emmett behind me to restrain me and Alice… wait Alice? Whatever, Alice to see if I was going to freak out.

Edward going on a date with Jessica really bugs me. I know Jessica really likes him. I already got in a fight with her because she TRIED to kiss him. Tried. I punched her and she fell to the ground, then she tripped me and the fight got worse. Edward and a teacher got us up, Edward restraining me and the teacher restraining Jessica. I was surprised. I'm not usually a violent person. ;)

Edward knocked on the door and Jessica's mom answered. "Hello?" she said. "Jessica - she mouthed Edward just to confirm that was his name and he shook his head. – Edwards here for you" she called to Jessica. "Okay, I'll be down in a sec." I heard her call down. Jessica's mom motioned for Edward to come in, so he did and shut the door. I tensed and Emmett grabbed my shoulders, and Jasper calming waves to me. "Thanks Jasper, Emmett." Then I reached for the door handle, "Just calming myself." I said. Then at the perfect moment Alice went into vision mode and Emmett and Jasper payed attention to Alice.

I made my escape and started running to the door. Alice snapped out of it and said "Bella, Get her." Apparently none of them had notice I got out because they were too busy focusing on Alice. All of the sudden I felt stiff, like I couldn't move. "Jasper" I whispered. Then I was in his arms and he was carrying me back to the car. I tried to wiggle free and he just gripped tighter.

He got me in the car just as Alice was coming out of another vision. "Bella, that's an amazing idea." She said with lots of enthusiasm. "I know." I said with the same enthusiasm. Edward and Jessica got into Edwards car and we moved to Alice's Porche. We followed them. They went to a movie, and we went to the same movie but pick seats that were three rows back from them.

~~EPOV~~

The movie started and Jessica tried to grab my hand. I moved it away. Jessica turned back to the screen to watch the movie. I felt something hit the back of my head, so I turned around and saw my family 3 rows of seats back. Bella was laughing a little. I smiled and turned my head back to the movie and shook my head. "What?" Jessica asked. "Nothing" I said, "everything is fine." I reassured her. _Hey dude I'm going to throw a piece of popcorn at Jess, don't freak out okay?_ Emmett thought to me. I heard Jessica say ouch. What was that? "What was what?" I asked already knowing. "Something just hit me." She said. "oh" then I turned back to the movie.

~~BPOV~~

I was sitting beside Jasper and Emmett. "Make sure I don't go down there and hurt Jessica, okay?" I asked. "Okay" said Emmett. Then I leaned over to Jasper, but I heard Alice laugh quietly. "Nice plan, Bella." Alice said over Jasper. "Hey Jasper, You should mess with Jess's emotions." He laughed. "okay." Then Jessica leaned over and tried to kiss Edward. I started to get up but Jasper and Emmett both put hands on my shoulders and pulled me down. "Thanks guys." "Your welcome." They said at the same time. Edward said something to Jessica and she sat straight in her seat and crossed her arms. I laughed and several people behind me told me to be quiet. I slid down in my seat and hid my face. I said I was going to the washroom and they all looked at me skeptically, but decided to let me go. The movie was going to be over in three minutes so I just sat outside on a bench. Then I saw Edward and Jessica come out.

Time to start my plan. I walked up to Edward and put my hand on his shoulder. "Hey Edward." I said seductively. I looked at Edward then at Jessica and scowled. "Jessica." I said nastily. Then I kissed Edward and Jessica made a humph sound. "Edward, I'll see you back at the house." I said, and then left. He laughed and Jessica looked at him and he stopped immediately. Then I heard him say "okay, Jess, let's go." Then they walked to the Volvo and went home. The rest of us got in Alice's Porche, and went home.

Edward arrived home about 5 minutes after us. I threw myself at Edward and kissed him. "Good to see you to Bella." Edward chuckled. "Okay, let's go finished out game." I pulled him over to the circle. "Alice you're the only one left, so truth or dare?" Edward said. Alice thought for a second. "Dare." She said, with a smile on her face." Alice went into vision mode. Edward must have made up his mind. "Oh no Edward please change it, please." She pleaded. "nope." Edward said, popping the 'p.' "I dare you to let Bella and Emmett give you a makeover." He said. "Yes!" Emmett and I said at the same time.

Alice's face dropped and Emmett picked her up and carried her upstairs. I went over to the millions of draws Alice had filled with makeup. I pulled out some purple and green make up. Emmett had already picked out a light blue tutu. "Hey Emmett this purple and green makeup I picked out doesn't go with the tutu at all, oh well." I said. "Ha-ha this is perfect Bella." Emmett said. When we finished we brought Alice down stairs. EVERYONE laughed. She had a light blue tutu with green eye shadow and purple lipstick. Alice screamed and jumped at Emmett who was already videotaping everything. Emmett started running. "Emmett give me the tape." Emmett stopped and held the tape way in the air. Alice couldn't reach it though. Everyone laughed again. Then Emmett suddenly stopped. "I feel really bad for this, sorry Alice." And he gave her the tape. Alice turned to Jasper, "thank you Jazzy." and she blew him a kiss.

The end.

Hope you liked it, comment and review please!


End file.
